A critical need during electrocardiography, wherein probes are positioned within the heart, is accurate tracking of the probes. Any method to improve the tracking is advantageous.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.